Bond of Fate
by KanonSano
Summary: A story of a girl named Raven Sylva and a unexpected trail of events that may cause the destruction of the world. Not much is known for sure but some familiar faces will return good and bad.


I do not take credit for any from Tales of Abyss including the Title, Characters, locations or original story eliments all that is (C) by Namco I (C) The character Raven, (The rest shall appear) Tala, Mataic, Zita, Zuaelith, and Eli.~~~~

_**Bond of fate. **_

_~ Whelp… Here's to another long day in Baticul. It's about 8:51pm so I might as well get to writing about what's going on. The last 5 months of procrastination with this really is starting to upset Luke. He says he wants to see something atleast in here one day so here it is._

_My name is Raven Sylva. I'm related by blood to Luke Fon Fabre. Really to be more precise I'm his cousin. So I guess half blood through his father's sister my mother of course._

_He sent me a letter about 4 months ago asking me to come take residence in his palace because he had planned to open up a agency I guess you could call it to help the people of Alderant in general. He was still working to restore the chaos caused by Van and the battle to change the score. He wanted me to join it due to his father mentioning my skills in swordplay and hand-to-hand combat were near and surpassed his own. Since then Luke and his fiancée Tear had been letting me live with them and have been taking very good care of me till it was up and running._

_I've never been much of a social person however. Luke and Tear are always telling me that since I am turning 18 in about a month and some odd days that I should try and make friends with some locals. But I don't know I'd rather be by myself. Maybe it's just from fear of being rejected by society, Or even that people may treat me unfairly in the sense that I am related to Luke, The one who saved the world._

_None the less I did try and make friends. I wasn't too successful other then the friends of Luke and Tear. They introduced me to Jade and Natalia.. Jade… Well he just scares the living shit out of me… That and he also told me he wanted to perform some tests on me to see where my stamina and drive come from so I'm just going to avoid him. Natalia said I should be more lady-like. I don't blame her for saying that I just kept asking Luke if he could spar with me and I guess that's not really normal for a girl but hey I'm not exactly a flower. Apparently Anise is still off in Datth working with the Fon Master Guardians. So I may meet her once this whole plan of Luke's kicks off. _

_I think I am going to sneak out and go out for a walk. I really need some more fresh air and maybe I can help tear out by grabbing some food for dinner tomorrow. Well that's enough of this thing I guess. Maybe I'll write in it again though this probably isn't near enough. ~_

I closed the diary and placed it in between my bed and its frame, and got out of my bed.

I began stretching trying to get my legs to wake up. Personally… I always hated the feeling of this. It tingled so much to the point where it had hurt.

I continuously stretched my legs regardless of the torturous sensations going on in my legs and then I quickly looked around for my pants that I had thrown off earlier when I was laying in bed.

Glancing around I finally found my black torn pants and my white undershirt, but before I had actually put them on, I glanced out my window quickly to see if anyone was watching me.

Growing up always had this sorta of paranoia of some old man watching me change at night and it honestly grossed me the hell out.

I closed my curtains and slipped my pants on locking my belt that had already been on it into place then I quickly changed my shirt.

Then while looking in the mirror I made sure my hair was still in place I didn't let my hair down when I was in bed and I wanted to make sure it was still in tact. It was long and black my bands went over one eye and ended at about my nose, the back was long and there were two thick strands that fell down past my shoulders in the front. It was also oddly colored it was pitch black however the ends of every single hair turned blonde almost as if something was sucking the black from them.

Suddenly a thought popped into my mind, I need to grab my sword. If I am going out this late I could never be too safe. Luke had given me his Soul Crush which he one from the arena a few years back due to him always holding onto the Key of Lorelei so I tied the sheath around my waist, Took the sword off the stand and placed it inside the sheath.

Turning back towards the window I saw the jacket that Luke had bought me as a present. It was completely black and had a long tail coat, it was adorn with nice yellow and silver trim and the front of it hit just past my stomach. It was a more feminine looking jacket which normally I wouldn't wear but I loved it to death it was my favorite article of clothing. I decided not to wear it incase I did get in trouble so I grabbed my black and purple coat.

Rushing over to the desk beside it I grabbed myself 20,000 gald just to make sure to be able to get some food on the way back.

I began to walk towards the window and opened it. Sticking my head out to see if anyone was patrolling around the house as Luke had guards ready all the time.

No one was there so I hopped out the window and ran towards the front gate. There was absolutely no time to open the door and risk getting caught so I jumped onto a metal bit that was sticking out, hopped off and grabbed the lantern hanging from the gate swung myself onto another metal ledge and front flipped over the gate.

With that final jump I had gotten off the property and headed off into the night time streets of Baticul.

I rarely did this because I never wanted to upset Luke, He would have gone crazy if he found out I snuck out like this and besides I never wanted to upset him.

Leisurely I walked down the streets taking everything in. The crowds of people walking. The people chatting and shopping. It was nice, but I preferred the more wild areas like places populated by forests.

I began walking towards the market place but at one point I ended up at a park. I decided I would stay here for a bit and admire the stars.

Nor realizing it I had drifted off to sleep. I had dreamt that I was falling into darkness. I was alone, I had no one helping me. I was alone and scared. But suddenly a bright flash appeared and a ball of light flew around me frantically then it pressed against my heart and it suddenly filled me with warmth. At that moment a voice whispered in my ear.

"Don't forget, I'm always inside you're heart and soul…"

At that precise moment I was awoken by a loud slam. I jolted up to see sword pointed at me and a sheath against the back rest of the bench.

Almost immediately I had drew soul crush from its sheath, Hit the blade away from myself and did a handstand on the back rest. The speed time of my reaction threw the assailant off balance for that second and I took a swing with my sword while still in the hand stand. He parried it with his sheath and I threw myself to my feet.

"Heh, so they weren't kidding. You do have skill with a sword. I think I found someone as agile as me." The stranger grinned.

I looked at with a look of confusion got into my battle stance and snapped back at the man.

"What the hell are you talking about? Who said what to you."

"I have no need to explain these things my dear" He smiled.

I began to make a quick scan of the man in front of me. He had spiked blond hair and he wore what appeared to be an orange vest or jacket over a white shirt and brown pants. He clearly was a very skilled swordsman.

Before I knew it he was in full sprint towards me. I had no intention of letting him close to me so I quickly grabbed my sword in a reverse grip, parried his attack and then kicked him in the chest to gain some distance.

That very moment he staggered and I knew it was time to go full out on the assault.

"Rending thrust!" I yelled. I pulled my arm back and swung it into his stomach this winded him almost instantly then a torrent of energy picked him off the ground.

He let out a pained groan and I continued my attack.

"Lightning blade!" I shouted. My sword suddenly become incased in electricity and I thrusted the blade into his shoulder. Even though I was being attacked I only aimed to kill my enemies not strangers.

He now yelled out in pain but still suspended in the air he couldn't retaliate.

I then spun around dragging my sword across the ground and thrusted it into him once again and then I yelled out

"Light spear cannon!" Suddenly a blast of energy flew from my arm into the sword and the assailant went flying into the air.

I thought to myself " There is no way he'll be conscious from that."

But as he was airborne he suddenly flipped and landed perfectly on his feet.

He already had his hands on the swords hilt and he pulled it and yelled

"Nice try! Severing wind!" He was suddenly in front of me and he tripped me and threw me into the air in an updraft of violent wind. Then before I knew it he had suddenly yelled out something "Blade of brilliant Fury!..." I then knew exactly what to do.

"Dragon Tempest!" The man yelled.

At the same moment he yelled I threw my sword at his which in turn made his attack go astray. This was my only hope. His attack detonated and sent me and him flying in two opposite directions. I smashed into a wall and landed on my knees. The man was also sent flying but he landed on the ground and rolled right back onto his feet. However he was totally out of breath.

"Ok.. That's it for now… I need to get you back to Luke's house. I think my attack was a little much for you considering this practice run started the moment you awoke… But damn you're a feisty one on a good day you would have took me do-"

At that exact moment I went unconscious I had no energy I was tired and I knew now… I had nothing to worry about.


End file.
